


Welcome to the World

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: The Babies make their Grand apparence





	Welcome to the World

MCGARRETT/WILLIAMS HOUSE  
JUNE 5TH   
11:AM

Jenn was laying on the couch watching tv. Today was moving day for Rachel and Grace. Ms Kilani took the first offer Rachel made and now with the selling of the big house Rachel and Grace were moving in. "Jen!!!!!!" Grace yelled. 

"In here Girlie." Jenn yelled back from the living room. 

"Danno said to come and stay with you." Grace said. 

Jenn pulled her feet up. "Have a seat. We'll watch some tv." Jenn said handing the remote to Grace. 

After a while Grace spoke. "Is mommy divorcing Step Stan?" Grace asked. 

Jenn sat up and looked at Grace. "Probably. Is that something you're worried about?" Jenn asked. 

"I don't want to live with Step Stan. He was mean." Grace said. 

"Ever mean to you. Like touching you where he shouldn't?" Jenn asked worried. 

"No, he just yelled alot." Grace said. 

"Ok. Even if they divorce it won't effect you. You're just moving right next door to Danno." Jenn said smirking at Grace. 

"And you. And the Babies." Grace said putting her hand on Jenn's Stomach. 

"And me and the babies." Jenn said smiling. 

"Danno and Mommy were arguing." Grace said. 

"Oh Boy. Come on let's go see what the problem is." Jenn said hauling herself up. 

"When the Babies come will you still be my friend?" Grace asked. 

"Of course. I am gonna need help. Who else is gonna help me teach em Harry Potter." Jenn said making an outraged face. 

"Cool" Grace said.

RACHELS' NEW HOUSE

Jenn and Grace walked into the house to find Danny cursing at a book shelf. "Only Rachel." Danny muttered. 

"Now Detective, you didn't swear this much with the two cribs and changing table." Jenn said giggling. 

"Yeah they weren't torture devices." Danny said standing the Shelf up. 

"Where's Rachel?" Jenn asked. 

"Kitchen sorting the cabinets and drawers." Danny said. 

"You help Danno. He could use some help." Jenn said to Grace causing her to giggle. 

Jenn walked into the Kitchen and found Rachel staring at a cabinet. "The Plates go on the bottom." Jenn said causing Rachel to jump. 

"Christ you scared me. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. 

"Grace said you guys were arguing. Figured we'd come and help. Besides only so much Saturday TV I can watch." Jenn said sitting on a barstool. 

"When do you go back to the doctor?" Rachel asked placing a set of plates in the cabinet.   
"Tuesday." Jenn said. 

"You gonna find out the sexes?" Rachel asked. 

"Maybe I already have." Jenn said smirking at her. 

"Brat." Rachel said laughing. 

"I am gonna take Grace back to our house and get lunch. Come over when Danny is done cussing the shelf out." Jenn said easing up. 

Rachel came around the corner and hugged her. "Will do." She said

JUNE 7TH   
NOON

Jenn was laying on the couch dozing. Danny had been called into work. Rachel and Grace were spending the day at the local pool. Jenn was just about to doze off again when a sharp pain hit her. "Oh No." Jenn said. She was dealing with another pain when she heard a motorcycle stop in the driveway. As she was getting up to go to the door she felt a rush and felt water. "Oh No." Jenn said getting to the door. 

"Hey Manike. Danny wanted me to come check on you." Chin said smirking at her, but changed his expression with the look of worry on Jenn's face. 

"Everything ok?" He asked. 

"No. I started feeling pain, and now my water broke. It's too early for them." Jenn said.   
"Ok it's ok. We're gonna take your car and go to the hospital." Chin said holding onto her shoulders. 

"oK, where are your keys?" Chin asked. 

"Right there on that hook." Jenn said. 

"Ok. Let's go." Chin said guiding her out to the car.

FIVE O OFFICES.  
SAME TIME

Danny was working on a lead for their current case. He was just hitting print on the latest report he needed when his phone rang. "Lt Williams." He said not recognizing the number.   
"Hey Danny." Came that voice Danny knew so well. 

"Steve. How's it going?" Danny asked. 

"It's ok. We're fixing to go out on a mission. I wanted to call and check in." Steve said.   
"We're doing ok. Grace is enjoying her summer." Danny said. 

"And my Girl. Do we know what the grandkids will be?" Steve asked. 

"No. Them two have hidden well. Jenn is doing ok. I'll send the latest picture to you." Danny said. 

"I am being told we're leaving. I wanted to call and tell you 1 4 3" Steve said, that was their code for I love you. 

"I love you too, you big goof." Danny said smirking. 

Just as they hung up Danny saw Kono come into his doorway. "What's up Rookie?" Danny asked.   
"Where's Chin, I have something to show you guys." She asked. 

"I asked him to go check on Jenn." Danny said as his phone rang again. 

"Speak of the devil." Danny said answering his phone. 

"You must be psychic." Danny said. 

"Danny I am taking Jenn to the hospital." Chin said. 

"What's wrong?" Danny asked panic rising in him. 

"Water broke, and contractions. We're almost to the hospital." Chin said. 

"Put her on the phone Chin." Danny said. 

After a minute Danny heard Jenn. "Danny." Jenn said in a nervous voice. 

"Girlie I will be at the hospital in 10 minutes. You are not alone in this." Danny said.   
"I know Detective. Make sure someone cleans up the house. I don't want Grace to be scared." Jenn said. 

"I will call Rachel and let her know. You just hold on." Danny said making his way down to his car. 

"Will do." Jenn said feeling another contraction.

TRIPLER HOSPITAL.  
10 MINUTES LATER

Danny came into the hospital looking for Chin. He spotted him standing in the hallway. "Chin" Danny said. 

"Hey, They are examining her." Chin said. 

"What happened?" Danny asked. 

"I don't know Brah, I got there and she opened the door she was white as a sheet. Said she thought he water broke. Was having contractions." Chin said. 

Just then the nurse came out. 'Excuse me Ma'am, Is the Doctor done examining the girl in there?" Danny asked. 

"Yes. Are you her father?" She asked. 

"No Ma'am. Her dad was sent over seas on a mission. But I'm his partner. May I go in?" Danny asked. 

Just then Dr Chow came out. "Hey Danny," Dr Chow said. 

"Hey Doc, How's our girl?" Danny asked. 

"Her blood pressure was the issue. Danny we have to do a C Section." Dr Chow said. 

"Damn. Will the babies be ok?" Danny asked. 

"Should, might have to be in NICU for a couple days maybe a week. Right now we're getting every thing set up." Dr Chow said. 

"Thanks Doc." Danny said. 

When the doctor walked away Danny and Chin shared a look. "What are you gonna do Brah?" Chin asked. 

"Go be with her." Dammy said pulling his phone out as it rang. 

"Hey Monkey, you having fun?" Danny asked. 

"We're headed home. Can I come hang out with Jenn?" Grace asked. 

"Listen Monkey, could I speak to mommy?" Danny asked. 

"Is something wrong Danno?" Grace asked. 

"How did you get so smart?" Danny asked. 

"I'm 8." Grace said. 

"That you are, put your mom on." Danny said. 

"Daniel, everything ok?" Rachel asked. 

"Not really. Jenn was admitted to the hospital. They're gonna have to do a C Section." Danny said. 

"Oh Dear. I'll drop Grace off at her friends house and be there in a while. Did anyone call her friend Kyle?" Rachel asked. 

"No. You were my first call." Danny said. 

"Ok I will call him. Daniel be there for her. She needs you." Rachel said. 

"Ok. See you soon." Danny said hanging up. 

"She is dropping Grace off at a friends house, then she'll be here." Danny said as a nurse came out of the room Jenn was in. "Excuse me, May I go in and see Ms McGarrett?" Danny asked. 

"Absolutely. Are you Danny Williams by any chance?" The Nurse asked. 

"Yes I am." Danny said. 

'She's asking for you." She said walking off.

JENN;S ROOM

Jenn was still reeling from hearing news that her babies were coming close to a month early. She wanted her dad. But he was God knows where. Before she could think any more depressing thoughts Danny came into her room. She smiled at him. "Detective ." She said smiling. 

"Hey, how you feeling?" Danny asked. 

"Scared." Jenn said letting tears roll down her cheeks. 

"It's gonna be ok." Danny said taking her hand. 

"I hate asking this, but would you mind going into the OR with me?" Jenn asked. 

Danny smirked at her. "I'd be honored" He said. 

Just then the door opened to a new doctor. "Hi I am Dr Lyles I will administering your spinal block." The Doctor said. 

"Hi." Jenn said. 

"We're gonna sit you up and have you face your dad." Dr Lyles said. 

"I'm not her dad. But she can certainly face me." Danny said smiling as Jenn got herself into a seated poistion. As Dr Lyles was explaining what would happen Danny kept a tight grip on Jenn's hands. 

"Doc, I'm all good. Just do it." Jenn said smiling at him. 

"She's just like her dad." Danny said earning a laugh from the doctor. 

"Alright, small pinch." Dr Lyles said. 

As Danny saw the long needle start sliding into Jenn's back he winced. "Detective, are you scared of needles?" Jenn asked smirking at him. 

"No, Just hate seeing em in someone I care about." Danny said. 

"Sure. Rest assured the numbing agent is doing it's job. Just slight pressure." Jenn said.   
"Good." Danny said. 

After a few minutes Dr Lyles smiled and was cleaning up. "All done. Orderlies should be in soon." He said. 

"Thanks." Jenn said laying back on the bed.

HALF HOUR LATER  
WAITING ROOM

China, Kono and Rachel along with Grace were all sitting waiting on news. "It's been a little over a half hour. Shouldn't we hear something soon?" Kono asked. 

"Babies take time. Grace took almost a whole day." Rachel said smiling at her daughter.   
"Yeah Cuz, sit and relax. Danny will come tell us soon enough." Chin said smirking. 

Just then Danny came out in his protective scrubs. "Well how are they Brah?" Kono asked.   
"Perfect. Jenn did wonderful. Babies will be taken to the nicu for observation. But both cried when they came out." Danny said. 

"Can we see em Danno?" Grace asked bouncing on her feet. All the grown ups laughed. 

"Not right now Monkey." Danny said sitting down. 

"When can we see Jenn?" Rachel asked. 

"Probably in a little bit. They were taking her into recovery." Danny said. 

"So bossman is a grandpa now." Kono said. 

"So is Danno." Grace said. 

ust then a nurse came out. "Would you like to bring your friends and family back to see Mom?" She asked. "

Sure, is she in a room?" Danny asked standing. 

"Yes, she is in her room now. Follow me." She said moving out of the room.

JENN'S ROOM

Jenn was coming awake from the last of her anesthesia, when the door opened. "Some folks want to see you." A nurse said. 

Danny, Chin, Kono, Rachel and Grace all stepped in. "Jen!!!" Grace said. 

"Hey Girlie." Jenn said. 

"How you feeling love?" Rachel asked. 

"Good stuff hasn't worn off yet." Jenn said. 

"When can we see the babies?" Grace asked as the door opened. 

"How about now?" Dr Chow and a nurse came in rolling a couple of bassinets. 

"Oh my. Both girls?" Rachel asked Jenn. 

"Yes." Jenn said sitting up in bed wincing. 

Danny helped her and smirked. "Here you go momma." He said passing her a baby. 

Jenn took her oldest Daughter and smiled. "Hey sweet girl." Jenn said kissing the baby's head. 

Rachel who was holding the other baby smiling at her friend. "What are their names?" She asked. 

"I'm holding Isabel Danielle McGarret." Jenn said. 

Danny smirked at her. 'Thank you." He said kissing her head. 

"And Rachel is holding Sophia Grace McGarret," Jenn said. 

"That's my name." Grace said. 

"I know, you were my inspiration for it. If your Danno will put you up here with me. You could hold Sophia with Danno." Jenn said. 

Grace grinned big and let Danny sit her on the bed. Once she was settled, Rachel handed Sophia over and made sure she had her securely in her arms. "Danno you have to come beside us. We need a picture." Grace said smiling on the baby in her arms. 

"yeah Danno, we need a picture." Jenn said smirking at him. Danny smiled and curled up around Grace as he handed Chin his phone. 

"Alright everyone smile." Chin said taking the picture. 

"Perfect." Danny said taking his phone back, and sending the picture to someone.

SOMEWHERE AT SEA

Steve was combing over the plan for the raid they had planned that night when his phone beeped. Opening his message he saw a photo. In the photo was Danny, Grace and Jenn as well as two babies he knew was his granddaughters. The title "Congrats Grandpa." Steve let out a yell that startled some of his crew. "Sorry," He said. As everyone went back to work, he looked back down to his phone smiling. His girl did it, now the hard and sometimes fun parts began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All, Thanks for reading. I have lots more ideas for this universe so look for some more soon.


End file.
